


Story Of Her Life

by currentlywriting (Selinenuli)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Past Events, how do i even tag this?, long conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/currentlywriting
Summary: “Where should I start, then?”“How about the beginning?”In between missions, in a rare moment of peace, Daisy tells Daniel about the event that led them there.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Story Of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! After an amazingly short time. Wonder how long I'll be able to keep this up.
> 
> Please review/comment. It means a lot.

Daniel was confused.

Though these days, he was almost always confused. Reminded him of his SSR days.

The other agents were fun to be around, but they had known each other for so long. They were a team, a family. He couldn’t understand half of what they were saying.  
Private jokes, referencing past missions.

It was bound to happen, obviously, when a group of people have known each other for as long as they have. He was bound to not understand some of it.

But the talk about space, and having seen the end of the world, and Deke calling Jemma Nana? Also Coulson’s repeated death, and that Fitz guy who was somewhere else.

He was confused. And curious. And he tried not to let it show.

But he was apparently falling, miserably, because every time such a confused reference was made, Daisy would send him an amused look.  
She saw through his act.

And eventually, she took pity on him.

It was in between jumps, a rare moment of peace and quiet.

A rare moment in which the whole team was in one place, at the same time, all safe and sound. A much needed break.

They were smiling and laughing. They deserved this.

There was talk about old missions, and pranks that had been pulled. Something about whipped cream on a bus, and a virtual reality, a guy named Hunter and a group of secret warriors. Not necessarily in that order.

Honestly, Daniel was struggling to keep up.

Mostly, he just listened from the sidelines and tried not to look too confused.

“This is new though, jumping through time trying to stop killer robots from destroying humanity.”

“Could be worse, though.”

Could it?

“Oh yeah, definitely. We could be stuck in a dystopian future - “

“Or in an alternate reality - “

“Or at the bottom of the ocean.”

The conversation broke off into soft, sad smiles that all held hidden meanings and shared memories. Daniel kinda felt like he was intruding.

Coulson was rubbing his left hand, Jemma was playing with the ring around her finger, and Daisy was staring off into space.

Wow. The things that group has been through…

They all deserved some time off.

Daniel volunteered to take the first shift keeping an eye on the time drive. So he could alert them if they were about to jump.

It wasn’t until hours later, the plane buzzing with the silence of the night (or whatever time it was), that Daisy approached him.

She was holding two steaming mugs, and offered him one “Tea?”

He nodded “Thanks.”

She pulled up a chair and sat next to him, a smirk on her lips “So you’ve seemed incredibly confused earlier.”

He sighed “Can you blame me? I mean, the stuff you guys have been through… it’s insane.”

She shrugged “I guess. But you get used to it, y’know? After a while.”

He nodded and sipped his tea.

Silence fell over them,the comfortable kind.

Eventually, he said “I am curious, though.”

Daisy raised one eyebrow, a sign for him to continue.

“About your previous adventures. The team’s previous adventures, I mean. It sounds like you’ve been through some crazy stuff. That would certainly be a story I’d be interested to hear.”

Daisy smirked, though he could see sadness in her eyes. Thinking about the past, about simpler times.

“Where should I start, then?”

“How about the beginning?”

She did start at the beginning.

With a sad smile, she told him of Skye, the young hacker who first got picked up by SHIELD. How she joined the team, trained by Ward, almost died multiple times.  
She explained a little about the Avengers, that Coulson had first died just before the battle of New York. Then there was flying around the world in a bus that was actually a plane.

And then there was Hydra.

She told him of Ward, the traitor, and there was a hint of anger in her voice.

She spoke about her father, and her mother, and becoming an inhuman, and he could see tears in her eyes. There was Trip, and even more tears.

He kinda regretted asking for this story.  
He never meant to make her cry.

He tried to tell her that, but she just let out a wet laugh and waved him off.

“It’s alright, really. It’s good to talk about it, I guess.”

He let her finish the story.

She explained afterlife, and Lincoln.   
The terrigenesis outbreak, and Maveth, and the secret warriors. 

Then there was Lash. Or Andrew, or both. And there was guilt all over her face.

Then there was Hydra, again, because they were never really gone, were they? And Hive, and being mind controlled.

And Lincoln’s death.

And there was sadness, and anger, and even more guilt.

He wanted to hug her and apologise for all the world has put her through.

But he didn’t think she’d react well to that, so he just squeezed her hand.  
She didn’t pull away. Left their hands held together.

Then she spoke of a dark part, of grief, and running away. Quake, and the ghost rider. There was Radcliffe and AIDA, and the darkhold. And the framework and killer robots.

He thought the story was over, after that.

Because it was more than enough.

But she didn’t stop.  
There was more.

After a deep breath, and more tea, and some cookies, she continued.

The monoliths. Travelling through space, but actually through time. The end of the world.  
Deke, and Kasauis, and the destroyer of worlds. She spoke of Robin with guilt in her voice.

Not for the first time that night, he told her it wasn’t her fault.

She smiled, but he could tell she didn’t believe him.

She told him about Talbot, and Ruby, and the team falling apart.  
Coulson dying. Again. Fitz, too. 

Then there was space, and trying to find the other version of Fitz.  
There was a guy with the same face as Coulson. And there were chronicoms, and Izel, and a portal to a different world. The origin of May’s current state, and the reason Fitz was missing.

It was a long and sad story. There was death, and blood and war, and they did not deserve any of it.  
She did not deserve any of it.

He told her that, and she just scoffed.

They ate leftovers from yesterday’s lunch, and spoke about easier, better things.

Because that story, the one Daniel had thought he wanted to hear, was too long. Too long and horrible and sad.

There were good parts too, though. Between all the war and death and sadness.

There was Daisy finding her family, and making a family of her own. There was Fitzsimmons, how they managed to stay together through all that.

There were small moments of happiness, like pranking her teammates, or her and Simmons accidentally getting high in space.

And through all of it, good and bad, she had made it there.

To sitting with Daniel, at 3 AM, eating leftovers and telling him the story of her life.


End file.
